


In All Unseriousness

by Foxhunter342



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Batting Practice Shenanigans, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxhunter342/pseuds/Foxhunter342
Summary: What is September batting practice, if not a little fun?





	

"Sexy ass play by a sexy ass man!"

To any outsider, this comment may have seemed inappropriate, strange at best, but if the Cubs infield were surprised by outburst, they didn't show it. Well scratch that, Kris Bryant thought, as he bent to cleanly field another ground ball. Any other player, and this comment would definitely seem strange. Anthony Rizzo had that sort of effect.

The next line drive was hit to Bryant as he swiped the dirt and darted the ball over to first. Out.

"Ay yay! He's more than a handsome face ladies and gentlemen, he can field too!"

Kris's tinted blue shades came in handy for the first time that cloudy September day. His eyes surely would have given him away, as He pretended to cough into his glove to suppress a breathy laugh.

Not getting any visible response to his quality jokes, Rizzo frowned and tried another tactic.

"Kris! hey Bryant!! Will you go to prom with me??"

That was a new one. The third basemen had to suppress an actual coughing fit before turning back to the drills, but the assistant hitting coach was heading back to the dugout. Time for some fun.

Kris tried his best to look smug as he turned towards the first baseman. He caught the other infielders by surprise when he heard himself say: "Sorry I don't have a tux on me at the moment."

Rizzo stalled for a moment, surprised Bryant was actually playing along. But A moment later a broad grin crept on his face.

"I'll send you the invite! And a tux!"

"Hm that seems like a lot of work, also I'm kind of engaged.."

"What!!??" Anthony feigned despair and covered his face with his jeans "All my dreams.." his fake sobs began to quiet when he peeked through his fingers once again. "Hey you know Bryce Harper, right?"

The coach was walking back out as Kris rolled his eyes back towards home plate.

"Fine be like that. Bryce has better hair anyway". Anthony stuck out his tongue. Kris flashed a sarcastic grin in his direction in response.

"He smiled at me OHMYGOSH" Anthony's voice went up an octave as the first baseman ran up to a stretching group of pitchers. "Jake, Kyle, THE Kris Bryant smiled at me!! This is the best day of my life!!" Anthony swooned, falling into their circle until David Ross sprung out of nowhere to hold him from _actually swooning_ and hurting himself. "Thanks gee-pa" Anthony stuck his tongue out at the pitchers who were rolling their eyes with suppressed chuckles at the younger man's antics. He turned to pat Ross on the shoulder "I can always count on you to have my back old man. Remind me to swipe you some hard candy from the front office tomorrow morning. My treat".

Ross muttered some unintelligible huffing under his breath about kids and real hard candy as he stomped away.

Kris had been so focused on his teammate's foolishness and suppressing his own laughter that he almost didn't realize a line drive had been hit in his direction until it was too late. Quickly scrambling to his left he made a backhanded stretch to trap the flying ball before whisking it over his shoulder to the first base stand-in. _Out._ Kris thought. Or he would have been, had it been a real game. It takes a few seconds before Kris realizes he just turned an outstanding play. Top 10 at least. His eyes quickly darted over to the grass to see if anyone noticed the feat.

Anyone, however, being Anthony, was distracted, having made a game of chasing pigeons away from a carefully stacked pile of discarded sunflower seeds. The task appeared to be a complex one, as the first baseman stuck his tongue out a bit from the corner of his mouth as he focused intensely on the task.

_Really,_ thought Kris, _that's the one he misses_? With a sigh he turned back to his warm up grounders. Before he knew it, he was called into batting and the ordeal was almost forgotten.

~

"Kris I love you!" Kris swung early and missed, distracted by the sudden sound. Apparently today was "distract Kris Bryant" day, but he wouldn't play along. Who cares they had already clinched just about everything there was to clinch, Kris had to stay focused. Even if that means tuning out Anthony's antics.

Kris turned his head to glare at the other man before returning to batting.

"I know, I know, it could never work. I mean look at us. You, a subpar third baseman, me, a legendary first baseman- we're from two different worlds!"

Kris gritted his teeth as he heard someone, most likely Fowler, chuckle at the shorter man's words. _No!_ Kris wanted to groan. _Don't egg him on he'll just get wor-_

"Nothing can keep us apart babe! You and me against the world. We'll make it out this rundown town, and when we do, I intend to a-marry ya."

Kris swung. Hard. Also two seconds too early, as he felt himself swing out of his shoes. That's all for today, Kris heard from the voice on the mound. Great, he barely got a few hacks in. All thanks to-

Rizzo. As Kris turned away, he found himself face to face with the culprit himself. Literally face to face. As in, inches away.

"Well this is awkward" Anthony attempted to keep a straight face, eyes twinkling with laughter and some other emotion Kris wasn't quite able to place.

Kris wasn't able to do much at the moment, in fact. Suddenly, Rizzo's eyes seemed so close and time seemed to slow down and was it just him or was Rizzo leaning in. Kris closed in eyes and held his breath, time standing still.

_Soon._ The word echoed so softly Kris couldn't tell if it was whispered aloud or merely his own thought. Before his mind could decide, the heat of Rizzo's face disappeared and he heard his bass voice calling from a few feet away.

"Kris, baby, I'm not that type of ball player. At least take me out to a nice restaurant before making a move."

Kris felt his face turn beet red as panic began to set in. His face was hot and when he finally dared to open his eyes-

He was alone. All of the other guys had headed in, except Rizzo across the field, who had begun to bother Ross, who was clearly busy packing up catcher's gear, by sparing him with a baseball bat Jedi-style, his back to Kris.

After taking a few moments to even his breathing, Kris decided it was better not to think. He spun and quickly bent down to grab his bat off the ground, heading to the dugout.

The funny thing about not thinking, is it makes a sort of emptiness. And amidst that emptiness, one word in Kris's mind rung clear as day. The answer to a question Kris couldn't quite ask, but a promise he knew would be kept.

_Soo-_

"Hey nice ass Bryant!" Rizzo yelled suddenly from across the field.

Yeah, so much for emotional stuff. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am apparently incapable of finishing a project without starting a new one. Also world series craziness and realizing how adorable batting practice must be and why not another Bryzzo flirt-fic :) hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
